


Darkness Breaks

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Xeros and Dark finally break their tension.
Relationships: Dark x Xanthias, Dark x Xeros
Series: Saturn AU - Darkness, Balance and Death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698265





	1. The Kiss of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is continued directly from "Creation".
> 
> Xanthias has been watching all of Dark and Xeros's flirting. He is now testing Dark... and unbeknownst to Dark, he has failed the test.

(Dark blinks awake, getting his bearings, before he shoots up off of the floor, dusting off his suit. He helps Xanthias up then, growling and pulling him into a hug.) Do not ever do that again.  
  
**(He blushes, yelping softly.) ...I can't promise that. (He buries his face into Dark's suit even as Xeros stands as well, looking away.)  
  
...so can we agree that you never take complete control again? That was... (Xeros blushes.) ...something.  
  
**(Dark blushes and looks at Xeros, getting the urge to hug him as well, but ignoring it.) I... I will not if I do not need to. (He looks away, holding Xanthias tighter.)  
  
**(Xanthias sighs, before pulling out of his embrace and grabbing Xeros --- and / _throwing_ / him against Dark.) Fucking kiss already or something, fuck - you two are like elementary kids throwing rocks at each other for no reason because you like each other.  
  
(Xeros swears and pulls away, growling.) I don't / _think_ / so.  
  
**(Dark flushes and throws himself backwards, despite wanting to do as Xanthias says. His voice is higher pitched than normal.) / _Xanthias_ /- **  
  
(Xanthias grabs Dark then and does the same thing again, refusing to give up.) NO. Listen to your voice, you fuckin' ball of confusion - HUG THE MAN.  
  
(Xeros, pressed firmly between the wall and Dark now, is just panicking. Silent, wide-eyed, blushing, and unlike Xanthias, unable to turn ethereal.)  
  
**(Dark growls and wraps his arms around Xeros, unable to help himself, but refuses to look at him.) I do not like this.  
**  
(Xeros laughs coldly.) ...you / _do_ / and you fucking hate that you do. ...congratulations, the feeling is made mutual with your little / _spell_ /. (He returns the embrace, then, and to add insult to Dark's attitude, he / _lifts the man up into his arms_ /. ...to which Xanthias fucking / _snorts_ / and erupts into laughter.)**

(Dark's face turns even more red and Xeros's scent and closeness adds to the fog. He finds himself unable to struggle, instead letting himself be held.) S-stop this. I- was only showing you what it is like, why I need it to / _stop_ /. **_  
_  
(Xeros laughs softly.) ...suffer with me, Dark, or free me and suffer alone. ...I will not stop. **

(Dark makes a frustrated noise and buries his face in Xeros's shirt, squeezing his eyes shut.)  
  
**(Xanthias smirks victoriously as Xeros / _visibly_ / softens, wrapping shadow around them both, settling to the ground with Dark in his lap - hesitantly setting his head on Dark's.) _(Which, btw, for a pure vampire, is a BIG DEAL --- his throat is exposed to Dark this way, and Xeros's instincts are /screaming/ in protest as a result.)  
  
_**(The warping snaps Dark out of his stupor briefly, and some of his fight returns. He pulls himself closer to Xeros, to his neck, and bites down, drinking.)

 **(Xeros grunts, then, reflexively moving to pull away --- but unable to, trapped against the side of the couch. He lets out a shuddering breath, trying to think, trying to retain agency --- swearing even as his blood regenerates. ...as before, he tastes / _amazing_ / --- but he is clearly trying to stop Dark, clearly trying to not allow his bite to last too long-) _  
  
_**(Dark's mind is once again clouded as he drinks. The blood tastes heavenly and he clings tighter to Xeros.)  
**  
(Xeros shivers ---- breaking under it, panting, his eyes glazing over. ...and then Dark feels the fog shifting. ...ever so slightly... a bit at a time... it becomes the fog of drinking, something he _knows_ \--- the fog of Xeros _himself_ slowly, slowly ebbing away. Xeros, meanwhile, finds himself paralyzed --- unable to move, claws clinging hard to Dark's suit as he lets out a soft, desperate sound, unable to flee.)  
  
**(Dark continues drinking for a moment before forcing himself to pull away, gasping softly, a relieved laugh leaving him as he realizes the fog has cleared. He jumps up off of the couch, away from Xeros.)  
  
**(Xeros lies helpless where he is, trying to clear his own head. Xanthias chuckles softly.) ...satisfied, are you? ...even when all he did was hug you~?  
  
**(Dark blushes slightly and straightens his tie.) Very. I do not enjoy being that vulnerable. And I can think / _clearly_ / again, Xanthias. (His aura dances.)  
  
**(Xanthias cackles softly, before looking to Xeros.) ...ah, and then there's that. (He looks at the bite mark, chuckling.) ...you bit a little hard, didn't you? ...he's in a fog of his own right now, shit. (Xeros growls in weak protest, hissing softly.)  
  
**(His expression becomes neutral as he looks to Xeros.) I did what I had to do.  
  
**(Xanthias smirks and looks to him.) ... that so? You feel / _no_ / affection for him - not even a little?  
  
(Xeros only closes his eyes, turning away to hide his face, to hide / _himself_ /, perhaps - too tired from the bite. ...it's odd, he's not responding as quickly as before -- perhaps Lucifer's pulse affected him.)  
  
**(Dark looks away from Xeros, blushing slightly once again.) Any affection I may feel for him is likely a side effect of the addiction. It... Probably has not worn off all the way yet. ....Are you alright, Xeros? You recovered quite quickly the last time I drank from you.  
  
**(Xeros only growls weakly in response, otherwise quiet.)  
  
(Xanthias, in the meantime, shakes his head.) ...if there's no fog, there's no side effects, Dark. ...everything originates from the fog when it's induced by his bite. (He turns to Xeros, then.) ......he's... probably fine. He's immortal, anyway.  
  
**(Dark gives Xeros a worried look but nods, turning back to Xanthias.) Regardless. It matters little.  
  
**(Xanthias stands, then.) ...doesn't matter, huh. ...alright, tough guy. I'm gonna make you coffee. Stay here, make sure the literal / _god_ / in the house doesn't fucking pull some shit. (Then he exits, hiding a smile as he walks away - purposefully leaving the two alone. Xeros, however, doesn't move, doesn't take advantage. Just lies there, hiding a blush, gripping his bangs, staring pointedly at the couch.) _  
  
_**(Dark is likewise still, glaring after Xanthias. He looks back to Xeros.) ...../ _Are_ / you alright?  
  
**(He growls lowly.) ...I'm / _fine_ /, Dark. Leave it. ...I'm only sitting here under the puppet-like control of a mortal who can't fucking stand me.  
  
**(Dark growls back.) I never said that I could not stand you, Xeros. I did not like you.... / _Consuming_ / my thoughts, but I do not hate you.  
  
**(He laughs sharply.) ...you are repelled, Dark. You couldn't even stand to hug me. ...don't go sparing my feelings. ...I'll leave as soon as I've healed. ...save you the pain of being around me. I only regret I can't leave sooner - seems Balance saw fit to remove much of my power.  
  
**(At this, Dark snarls.) I am not one to spare someone's feelings, Xeros. Hugging you was not the problem. It was the show of vulnerability, the desire to retain control of myself. I am hardly repelled.  
  
**(Xeros snarls back at him, softly.) ...you're an overgrown / _child_ /, Dark. Honestly, how is it that you haven't figured out that being vulnerability is / _necessary_ /? ...you'd think you'd have learned it by now, as you're supposed to be so damned mature.  
  
**I am not- (He growls in frustration.) I am vulnerable, at times. But it is.... I do not like it. I do not / _trust_ / easily, Xeros. Such vulnerability is not in my nature.  
  
**(Xeros laughs weakly.) ...I gave my / _mind_ / to you. ...Do you think I could not have fought your spell, that even as it took control of me I couldn't make it hurt you? ...do you think I would have fought Balance even as you lay trapped in that safe room, do you think I would have god damned tried to warn you to get away from me while I had the souls in me --- has / _nothing_ / I've done earned trust? (He can't hide the pain in his voice, now. ...the craving for affection. ...Dark likely recognizes that tone, from Sammael and Vincent - both more dominant, both / _fighting_ / him.)  
  
**(Dark turns away, running his hand through his hair.) Of course it has. I told you, I would not have let you into my home if I did not trust you.  
  
**(Xeros growls.) You trust me enough to live within the walls where you sleep, exposed and helpless unconscious, but you can't be vulnerable around me enough to be / _held_ /?  
  
**(He blushes slightly and growls.) That is a different kind of vulnerability, Xeros.  
  
**(He scoffs softly.) So it's / _emotional_ / vulnerability that scares you. ...do you think I do not / _share_ / that fear, that you are alone? ...everyone fears that. Be bold, Dark. ...you are a slave to your fears. Your desire for control is so strong that you enslave yourself to it, and the irony is unmatched.  
  
**(Dark growls.) So I have been told.  
  
**(Xeros finally pulls himself to standing, growling softly.) So fucking break the control over you, then.  
  
**(Dark looks to him hesitantly, before growling and looking away once more.) I....  
**  
(Xeros growls softly.) ...fine. ...stay in your box. (With this, he moves away, toward the door.) ...I have healed enough to move. It will suffice. Thank you for your hospitality, I will not intrude further.  
  
**(Dark moves to stop him, growling in frustration once more.) You are not intruding, Xeros. I.... I am trying.... I enjoy your company. I want you to stay, until you regain some strength, at least. **  
  
(He growls.) I didn't mean intruding upon your / _home_ /, Dark. ...I am intruding upon your / _marriage_ /.  
  
**(Dark blinks.) I.... My marriage. Right. ....You needn't worry. (He thinks back to Xanthias throwing the two of them together.) Stay, until you are stronger. **  
  
(Xeros sighs.) ...and what are you going to do, hm? Make me? (He rolls his eyes.) ...my mind is so fogged with you it wouldn't even be a challenge. Hardly worth the effort.  
  
**(He narrows his eyes.) Do I need to make you? **  
  
(Xeros rolls his eyes and moves past him, heading toward the door.) ...fucking christ, a child commanding a god like a dog... fuck this. (He opens it, moving to exit.)  
  
**(Dark growls, tapping into the link and forcing Xeros to stop.) **  
  
(Xeros falls dead still, and swears / _profusely_ /.) .......let me / _go_ /, asshole.  
  
**(Dark growls.) You are severely weakened. There are many who will kill you if given the chance. I am not going to allow that to happen. (He forces Xeros to shut the door and step away from it.) **  
  
(He growls lowly.) Oh, playing white knight in a dark suit, are we now? Release me, demon. ...it's hardly fair for me to sit and pine like this.  
  
**(He growls once more.) You are going to put yourself in danger because I am hurting your feelings? And you call me the child. **  
  
(Xeros snarls softly.) Just let me fucking / _leave_ /, Dark, for fuck's sake they've been after me for centuries I doubt your shit will make a difference.  
  
**(Dark snarls.) I will not. They will be after you more now than ever. They know you are weakened.  
  
**(Xeros growls, turning toward him.) What the hell do you care, you barely know me!**  
  
(He growls in frustration.) I / _told_ / you. I enjoy your company. I care for you. And as much as I hated being so.... / _Useless_ /, so helpless, I.... It was.... It was not all bad. (He blushes lightly and straightens his tie.) The point is, I will not allow you to endanger yourself.  
  
**(Xeros growls, whipping toward him, grabbing him by that very tie.) You were /** _not_ / useless, and you are the most difficult, / _enraging_ / man I have ever ---- (He snarls, then, and presses his lips to Dark's --- not waiting any longer, frustrated. He holds that kiss, refusing to back away.)  
  



	2. Kittens to Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeros toys with Dark and settles on an /infuriating/ nickname for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff hours? Romance hours? Yis.

(Dark is surprised, but finds himself kissing Xeros back. After a moment though, he pulls away, blushing.) .....  
  
 **(Xeros is left stunned, blushing as well.) ...you... _  
  
_**(He blushes deeper and growls, before turning away and running a hand through his hair.)  
  
 **(He growls.) No you fucking don't with the fucking denial --- (He grabs him by the shoulder and forces him to face him, shoving him backwards and against the wall, his voice a low, husky purr.) You kissed / _back_ /.  
  
**(Dark's eyes widen at this, his face turning even more red, before narrowing. He growls once more.) I pulled away.  
 **  
(He smirks.) ...and now you can't. (With that, he moves and grabs Dark's jaw, forcing him to stay looking at Xeros.) ...I'm not going to force you to kiss me, Dark. You're sending mixed signals. Do you want me or / _don't_ / you?  
  
**(Dark's breath catches and he growls.) I am a married man, Xeros.  
  
 **(Xeros chuckles.) Answer the / _question_ /, Dark.  
  
**(He growls, staying silent for a long moment before speaking.) ........I.... .....Yes.  
  
 **(He gives another low growl, then, his voice as husky as before, but / _commanding_ /.) ...then kiss me, Dark. // _Stop_ // fucking / _fighting_ /.  
  
**(Dark makes a noise of frustration.) I am / _married_ /, Xeros.  
  
 **(Xeros scoffs.) Your husband is standing several feet away in ethereal form / _laughing_ / about this.  
  
**(Dark blinks at this, but focuses on their link. Sure enough, he feels Xanthias's presence in the room. He makes another frustrated noise before closing the distance between himself and Xeros, kissing him.)  
  
 **(Xeros gives a deep sound of satisfaction in his throat before returning the kiss, fierce as fire, his hands pressing Dark's shoulders harder against the wall. It's only when his fangs slip and cut Dark's lip that he quickly / _whips_ / away from him, backing up a step, breathless, watching Dark with hungry eyes.) ...fucking... / _finally_ /.  
  
**(Dark is unable to form any noise for a moment. He stands there, trying to regain his breath, face reddened. He wipes the blood off of his lip before straightening, clearing his throat.) .......  
  
 **(Xeros smirks, watching him.) ...fuck, you're ... actually kind of cute when you stop obsessing over control. ...you get all flushed and your hair gets all messy. With that suit? ...I like that~  
  
** (Dark pushes himself off the wall and straightens his tie before moving to fix his hair. He growls.) I am far from cute. **  
  
(Xeros gives that / _chilling_ / laugh of his.) ...you touch your tie so much you'd think you were obsessed with it, like a young man dressing for a job interview. What's got you so nervous, cuteness~?  
  
**(His blush deepens and he crosses his arms.) Stop that. I am not nervous.  
  
 **(He moves closer, / _just_ / a step, flashing those fangs of his.) ...oh, is that so~?  
  
**(Dark takes a step backwards, glancing at his fangs nervously, before realizing himself and stepping forward once more, growling.) ...Yes.  
  
 **Your movements say otherwise, kitten... (He moves another step closer, laughing deeply, eyes predatory.) ...and now that you have shown you desire the same as I do...  
  
** (Dark's eyes widen and he gives a warning growl.) No.  
  
 **(He smirks.) ...that sounds like nervousness, kitten.  
  
** (Dark narrows his eyes.) Do not call me that.  
  
 **(He chuckles, another step forward, closing the distance, leaning, his breath at Dark's ear.) Why not~?  
  
** (He suppresses a shiver, tensing. He growls and backs away, swearing when he remembers he's against the wall.) I... am no kitten.  
  
 **(He chuckles softly.) You are / _my_ / kitten. Black as night, with ruby red eyes and silver claws. (He kisses Dark's hair.) ...and beautifully soft, as well.  
  
**(Dark blushes deeply, growling once more.) I am not- You make me sound- I am a literal / _demon_ /.  
  
 **(He laughs softly.) House cats are related to panthers, and both are kittens to a god, darling~  
  
** (He growls.) Well I am neither.  
  
 **(He laughs coldly before he trails his fangs, then - nipping Dark on the ear.) That so~?  
  
** (Dark cannot suppress the shiver this time. He swallows, tensing.) ......Yes.  
  
 **(Xeros presses a kiss to his neck, then.) ...you will / _be_ / my kitten, Dark. One way or another, just as you kissed me.  
  
**(Dark stands perfectly still, unable to move, still fighting it despite everything.) I will not.  
 **  
(He nuzzles him then - but steps back, his voice soft.) ...you will. ...in time. (He gives an oddly gentle smile.) ...regardless, I will see you as my kitten either way.  
  
** (As Xeros steps away, Dark releases a breath he didn't know that he was holding. He pushes himself off the wall shakily.) ....See me how you will, I suppose.  
 **  
(He chuckles.) ...you certainly / _tremble_ / like a kitten.  
  
**(At this, he tenses once again and growls.) Hush. I am far from a kitten.  
  
 **(He gives a wicked laugh.) You're protesting redundantly, midnight, darling.  
  
** (Dark blinks, blushing, before growling again.) ....You are giving me many nicknames.  
  
 **(Xeros tuts.) Well of course I am. You're just so damned cute. ...and eventually, you'll break to suffer one of them. (His smirk returns.) I / _could_ / call you my little raven~  
  
**(This earns an amused look from Dark.) Hm. No.  
  
 **(Xeros smirks, then, and moves right back to him, lightning fast.) You think you have a / _say_ /? (His voice is cold, low, lethal.)  
  
**(Dark lets out a surprised sound, his blush deepening once more.) .....Of course I do.  
  
 **(Xeros gives an / _absolutely_ / killer smile.) ...oh, you innocent thing... you have no choice in the matter.  
  
**(Dark tilts his head.) Oh, but I do.  
  
 **(Xeros growls lowly.) / _Do_ / tell me exactly why you think so.  
  
**(Dark raises a brow, a smirk playing on his lips as he forces Xeros to take a step backwards.)  
  
 **(Xeros grunts, swearing softly.) ...what are you doing?  
  
** (His smirk widens.) I am reminding you just who is in control~ (With that, he grabs ahold of Xeros's shirt and turns him before pushing / _him_ / against the wall.)  
  
 **(Xeros moves immediately to resist, to fight, snarling lowly.) How dare you ---  
  
** (Dark tuts, forcing Xeros to stay against the wall.) None of that, now~ (He leans forward, his lips an inch from Xeros's. His voice comes out quiet, deep.) You cannot control me so easily, Xeros.  
  
( **Xeros feels his very / _stomach_ / drop, but refuses to react, refuses to shiver - even as part of him feels the chill crawling up his spine.) ...you will not break me, kitten. Not as I will break you. (His voice is a hiss, hiding his desperation at being caged like this~)  
  
**Is that so~? (Dark smirks, leaning forward even more, nipping at Xeros's jaw with his fangs.)  
  
 **(Xeros swears, instincts /// _absolutely_ /// screaming as Dark's fangs come so close to his throat, swallowing.) ...I... ...I will not... (The scent. ...Dark's scent, the blood, and Xeros's very real thirst are consuming him, and between it all, the caged feeling, the threat of being bitten... he shivers, then, eyes glazing over.) ...b...back off, Dark... (He forces a lethal smile.) ...lest I bite you again.  
  
**(Dark tenses slightly at that, but does not stop, grazing his fangs across Xeros's jaw, away from his neck, to his lips, where he places a soft kiss.)  
  
 **(Xeros lets out a shaken breath, trying to pull away. ...vulnerability. Never. Never... not if he had a say in it. / _He_ / was the one who kept / _Dark_ / reeling, not - not the other way around...)  
  
**(Dark grabs Xeros's shirt and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.)  
  
 **(Xeros gives a surprised sound, but it's cut off by his throat. ...and then a moan escapes him, and he closes his eyes, breaking indeed --- softening, relaxing. ...forgetting himself.)  
  
** (Dark smirks into the kiss before pulling away.) What was that~?  
  
 **(He swallows, blushing, averting his eyes.) ...not a damned thing.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll be giving an OC summary tidbit later on. For now, I just need to start uploading these so I can organize.
> 
> My Saturn AU consists of mostly RP writings and drabbles, with an RP partner who used their own Darkiplier and Host muses to interact with me. Nearly all of these writings originated on tumblr blogs of mine. Some of those blogs no longer exist, and some writings /were/ lost. Things /will/ be uploaded in the best order I can manage with characters for chronological purposes, but I am human and I do make mistakes. Anything posted from any pre-existing writings runs the risk of being uploaded out of order or seeming very abrupt. However, I do not have the energy to write full stories all the time - and as such, pre-existing writing is good for posting here to archive as well as for readers to have something to enjoy.
> 
> RP writing runs a different format and sometimes fluctuates. As well, RP writing may contain some redundancies. However, a /lot/ of interesting events occur within RP, and anyone truly interested in my characters ought to give it a chance - if at nothing to watch my Big Bads squirm under the gaze of other Big Bads. My parts of the writing are usually bolded to keep track of everything.
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I will answer as best I can, provided your question hasn't been answered elsewhere.


	3. Xeros's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark comes to accept his nickname~

(He hums.) It sure sounded like something to me~

 **(Xeros snarls lowly.) ....it was / _nothing_ /.**  
  
(He pulls him close once again, smirking still, their lips an inch apart.) Perhaps, then, I should do it again.  
  
 **(Xeros swallows, but manages a weakened growl.) You can kiss me all day, kitten, I won't cede to you. _  
  
_**(He tilts his head slightly and leans even closer, before stopping and stepping away.) Perhaps I won't.  
  
 **(He stifles a tortured sound, his mind torn between need for control ... and need for Dark. He takes a long breath before slipping a mask on mentally - something he has long been a pro at. He gives a relieved-sounding sigh.) ...good.  
  
** (Dark's face is neutral, hiding any emotion he might have, something that / _he's_ / a pro at. He nods.) Indeed.  
  
 **(Xeros scoffs softly.) Then release me.**  
  
(He tilts his head.) Very well. (He allows Xeros to move, but, if he were to try, Xeros would find himself unable to touch Dark.)  
  
 **(Xeros does, in fact, move to grab him - to throw him back against the wall again - but the control stiffens him, and he is frozen again whenever he tries. He snarls softly.) ...you / _insufferable_ / ....**  
  
(Dark's neutral expression is broken by a smirk. He tilts his head.) You call me insufferable even as you continue to reach for me. I thought that you were fine with me not kissing you.  
  
 **(Xeros pulls back, blushing, swearing --- and then / _whipping away_ / as fast as he can.)**   
  
(Dark raises a brow and crosses his arms before changing Xeros's course, forcing him to loop back to Dark.)  
  
 **(Xeros swears / _harshly_ /.) ...now you're just abusing your power.**  
  
(He tilts his head.) I am merely showing you that you cannot run from me. **  
  
(Xeros hisses at him.) I was / _not_ / running from / _you_ /.**

Then why were you running?  
  
 **(He growls lowly, face flushing.) ...leave me be. I wanted to be alone.**

(He raises a brow.) And why is that?  
  
 **(He hisses again, more harshly.) I just / _DO_ /, Dark. ...you are ----**  
  
I am / _what_ /, Xeros?  
  
 **(He chokes off his words, at first, and then, slowly, defeatedly, he speaks.) ......you are... torturing me. ...this... this is torture, Dark.**   
  
(Dark's features soften at that. He hesitates before allowing Xeros control of his body once more and holding out his arms, silently beckoning.)  
  
 **(Xeros stares at him for a long moment before moving to him and pulling him close - sighing in quiet relief, burying his face in Dark's hair the same was Dark has done to Xanthias so many times.) _  
  
_**(Dark smiles, hugging him back. It occurs to him that it's nice being held like this, by someone bigger and stronger than him. But that thought makes him blush and he buries it / _deep_ /.) ** _  
  
_(Xeros nuzzles him softly, eyes closed, encircling Dark in darkness ---- not realizing, in his relief, that his wings have come out. ...they wrap around Dark, larger than most others', blackened, silver at the tips of their spikes just as his fangs and claws.)  
  
** (Dark smiles, feeling safe in Xeros's arms. He looks up, noticing the wings, and stares in silent awe.) You've... Your wings. ....They are beautiful.  
  
 **(Hearing this, Xeros practically / _throws_ / himself backward, quickly whipping around to face away from Dark, swearing as he forces his wings back into his body, hissing softly.) ...they are wings. They are - ... what they are.  
  
**(Dark places a hand on his shoulder moving to turn Xeros to face him once more.) What is it, Xeros?

**(He hisses, retreating from him, blurring his face with shadow.) ...don't, Dark. Don't fucking --- dare.**

(Dark hesitates, not wanting to intrude, but also _hella_ curious.) Xeros..... I am not going to force you to show me, but I would like to see.  
  
 **(He growls weakly.) ...there is nothing to see but an ancient vampire, Dark. ...I am not... beautiful.**  
  
(He growls.) You think your true appearance will change my view of you? **  
  
(He averts his eyes, though Dark may not see it.) ...you would not be the first to do so. _  
  
_**(At this, Dark growls once more.) Regardless, I am not one to judge based on appearance. Surely you know that.  
  
 **(Xeros sighs softly.) ...very well. (with this, he removes the shadow blur --- revealing himself, fully transformed, his wings raised. He says nothing, waiting.)**

(Dark stares at him, eyes widened slightly, and says nothing for a long moment.) .....Your neck. What happened?  
  
 **(He looks away, growling softly.) After... I fell under the spell. ...I destroyed an entire world. ...before the gods caught up to me, I fled to the new world - here. ...only to find ...my own kind turned against me. Go to any vampire city other than Blackfang, and you'll see it - how the twin statues of myself and my sister have been desecrated to leave her standing, and me in ruin or removed completely. ...they tried to decapitate me. I survived.  
  
** I... I see. (He stares a moment longer before moving forward, pulling Xeros into another embrace.)  
  
( **Xeros blinks, stunned.) ..........speak plainly, Dark. ...I am... confused, by our little dance.  
  
** (He looks up at him.) As I said, your appearance changes nothing.  
  
 **(Xeros shakes his head.) ...I am a mangled horror, Dark. ...I am... ...I am... .... (He looks away, the black starting to leak from his eyes, his breath shaking.)  
  
** (Dark tilts Xeros's head to face him, growling.) None of that, Xeros. You are breathtaking.  
  
 **(Xeros shakes his head, his voice breaking.) I am a / _murderer_ /, Dark, and... much, much worse. ...I have done so many things... so many fucked up things........ how can I accept your affection, I can barely / _look_ / at myself.**  
  
We have all done bad things, Xeros. They do not define you.  
  
 **(Xeros sighs and shakes his head.) .......how can they not? ...they are all I can think about, all I can see... memories of dying screams and ripped clothes and blood.... all while I was naught but a puppet, a slave, to this all-encompassing / _rage_ /...**  
  
(He growls.) / _Exactly_ /. That was not your / _fault_ /, Xeros.  
  
 **(Xeros looks to him, that faint, lightning blue shining underneath all that black --- and then he moves to him, hugging him closely, desperately, a choked sound leaving him.)**

(Dark hugs him back tightly, resting his head on Xeros's shoulder.)  
  
 **(Xeros, slowly, slowly, returns to himself - to his disguised form -- and he finds himself kissing Dark's neck --- desperate for the contact of it, to love, to express his emotions --- and then he finds himself nuzzling there, sighing softly, weakly.) ......you... are different.**  
  
(Dark hums.) Different?  
  
 **(He nods against his neck.) ...you... are the first I have ever met not to... not to hate me from the beginning.**  
  
(At this, Dark laughs softly.) How could I have hated you? You did nothing to deserve such judgment from me.  
  
 **(Xeros stares incredulously, pulling his head back.) .........I killed /// _millions_ //// of people.**  
  
Not your / _fault_ /, Xeros.  
  
 **(He growls lowly.) ...it was my rage and my hands, my claws, my fangs, my ... (he looks away.) ...and I ... ...I / _enjoyed_ / it, Dark. ...I was so lost in it I... ...I ...**  
  
(Dark turns Xeros's head to face him once more.) Xeros. Stop that. Rage... It awakens something in us. It.... I have killed too, you know, in my anger. I did not feel bad. ....Quite the opposite, in fact. But, as I said, those moments do not define us.  
  
 **(Xeros swears, then, and grabs Dark by the shoulders, his voice soft.) ...you... (He can't finish his sentence. ...instead, he pulls him into a kiss, soft, desperate, loving - unable to pour all that he is feeling into a single touch.)**

(Dark wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing back just as softly.)  
  
 **(Xeros loses himself in this, and Dark can sense it. ...something in the vampire's mind is shifting, breaking - ...walls. ...he is crumbling a / _god's_ / emotional walls. Xeros's very body language changes as he surrenders himself to the kiss, and his wings release again - folding around Dark - but this time he does not pull away. ...eventually he breaks their kiss, but he remains, holding Dark against him there in the darkness of the hallway.)  
  
**(Dark pulls away, gasping softly and resting his head on Xeros's chest in contentment, the safe feeling returning once more.)  
  
 **(Xeros sighs softly, closing his eyes and resting his own head atop Dark's. His voice is playful, but weakly so, soft.) ...does this mean you'll be my kitten, Dark? (There is a tinge of hope, oddly.) _  
  
_**(Dark's lip curls slightly in distaste.) ....Call me what you will.  
  
 **(Xeros does not laugh, this time. ...there is nothing but stillness from him, and then...) ...I hoped to break your walls, and here instead, you've broken mine and left me vulnerable. ...and I find myself... (he swallows, hesitant.) ...I find myself hating ... the look of your distaste. ...I ... will cease my attempts, then, if they cause you such displeasure.**  
  
(His features soften at that.) I.... No, Xeros. It's alright. I tend to keep my walls up when it is not necessary. Sometimes they need to be broken down. **  
  
(He nips at Dark's temple gently.) ...then... should I keep looking for another name, or no?**

(He shivers slightly.) I..... would prefer if you did, but... That will do for now.  
  
 **(He hums softly.) ...well, I must say it's... rather difficult. You are so cat-like in your predation, I am ... quite drawn to it. ...a kitten or a panther, either way, you are a hunter... and yet you are my own prey.**  
  
(He tilts his head.) I suppose some of my mannerisms are like that of a cat's. But calling me kitten makes me seem.... Soft. (His nose crinkles slightly.)  
  
 **(He chuckles.) ...humans see a vampire and think us human. ...humans see a cub and think it tame. ...but how others see things will never change the / _reality_ / of those things. ...kittens are the most wild and feral versions of cats, darling... untamed, untrained, wild with curiosity and instinct. ...the softness and beauty of you does not tame your most basic self. ...no, you are nothing short of dangerous, entirely /because/ you are my kitten~ _  
  
_**(He is silent for a moment, thinking.) ....Very well. I will accept this nickname.  
  
 **(He stifles a sound, hiding his face against Dark's hair in an attempt to muffle it.)  
  
** (Dark's lips twitch into a grin.) You are happy, then?  
  
 **(He swallows, forcing any other sounds that may come ///** _down_ /// before he speaks.) ...of course I am, kitten. ...after all, I / _did_ / tell you that this would end with you accepting the name~  
  
(He doesn't react.) Hm. It seems you were right.


	4. A Haze of Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeros and Dark are caught in their haze together.

**(He chuckles softly.) ...then I have a new promise to make. ...you will melt your very walls before me. ...you won't be able to hide those reactions of yours. ...you won't want to.  
  
** (Dark raises a brow.) You may break some of them, but you will not hinder my ability to remain stoic.  
 **  
(Xeros laughs softly.) ...you have doubted my abilities twice thus far, and I have proved you wrong each time. Will you fight me a third time~?  
  
** (Dark grins.) It is in my nature~  
  
 **(He isn't able to stifle the sound this time - a low giggle breaks from his throat, and he nuzzles Dark's hair, pulling him tighter against himself.) ...then I will prove you wrong once more, kitten.  
  
** (His aura dances.) We will see~ This will not be so easy.  
  
 **(He growls softly in his throat, unable to / _stop_ / nuzzling Dark at this point, addicted to the softness of his hair, addicted to his scent, his blood - to his fire, his fight.) ...I guarantee you, it may be even easier than the nickname was... (his growl turns frustrated, the sheer / _aggression_ / building up from his affectionate emotions, and he throws himself off of Dark like a man desperate for air underwater.)  
  
**(Dark blinks, the warm, safe feeling leaving him as Xeros pulls away.) Are you alright, Xeros?  
  
 **(He growls, blushing // _darkly_ //.) ...I'm FINE. ...I just - need - ... / _space_ /, physical / _space_ / from you before --- ...**  
  
(Dark blinks again.) Before / _what_ /?  
  
 **(He swears softly.) ...before I lose what semblance of ... of humanity, of... / _civility_ / that I have. ...before I turn into some fucking animal.**  
  
(He growls lightly.) What are you / _talking_ / about?

 **(He laughs weakly.) ...I... are you unable to sense what the hell you've / _done_ / to me? ...you, tethered into my very brain?**  
  
(He growls.) You think I am always tuned in to your feelings? I allow you your privacy. (However, at that moment, he does tap into the bond, and he tenses, eyes widening.) You are..... How are you....? (He trails off.)  
  
 **(Xeros laughs, then, a low, dangerous, flirtatious sound, before he moves toward him. With every step so foreboding, Dark may not notice Xeros has cornered him against the wall again, even as Xeros bends, his voice husky. Those fangs are VERY visible.) ...tell me kitten, how does it feel to know my strength~? _  
  
_**(Dark backs up, swearing when he runs into the wall, his face reddening.) .......  
 **  
(Xeros laughs softly, moving ever closer, his lips barely an inch from Dark's.) ...are you beginning to understand who you are truly speaking to?  
  
** (Dark stands perfectly still, not trusting himself to move, lest he melt into a puddle.) I- I am... aware of who you are.  
  
 **(He tilts his head, pressing closer, their lips nearly touching as he growls ever so softly.) I don't think you / _are_ /, Dark. ...I shall have to demonstrate sometime... (his eyes are wholly black, and his very aura is pulsating with his thirst. ...and yet he seems otherwise... very much himself.)  
  
**(Dark swallows, trying very hard to keep his composure.) No need, I.... Am well aware.  
  
 **(He laughs again before moving and softly pulling Dark's lip between his teeth, kissing him but keeping the constant reminder of his fangs there with the slightest pressure. ...and then he pulls away to place his forehead against Dark's.) ...I could end your life with the snap of a finger, you know. ...just... command my shadows to / _devour_ / you. ...what drives me so mad, though... is that I don't want to. ...not even remotely. ...I want to hold you, to wrap you against me, to keep you here forever. ...you are a lethal drug, Dark. ...and now you've ensnared someone too dangerous to control. ...tell me, how does it feel to be so vulnerable before me? ...is it the end of the world? ...or is it / _delightful_ / in some secret, desperate way?  
  
**(He makes a noise, somewhere between a growl and a whine.) It... It is.... Maddening. **  
  
(He kisses his lips once more, gentle, and again pulls away.) And yet you enjoy it ... don't you.**  
  
(He bites his lip.) I.... Do not enjoy vulnerability.  
  
 **(He nuzzles Dark's nose with his own then --- and in a gesture Dark may not be familiar with at all, he gently bumps his fangs against Dark's own.) ...I hope to change that. _  
  
_**(Dark looks to him, practically breathless.) I.... Do not think you will.  
  
 **(Xeros chuckles before backing away.) ...I beg to differ, darling - and when I beg to differ, I always win. (With this said, he steps away, giving Dark room to breathe.) ...now if you will forgive me. ...you don't want me to bite you. ...so I must go feed. Unless you have anything else to say before I go?  
  
** (Dark hesitates, able to breathe once more.) I.... Told you you would not hinder my ability to remain stoic. That I could hide my reactions well. ....If I allow this, those statements will no longer be true.  
  
 **(He smirks.) ...those statements will be rendered false regardless. (With this, he whips out of the home, and with his aura gone, Dark finally feels how close Xanthias is. ...Xanthias stands at the end of the hall, ethereal, invisible, blushing like a fanboy watching his favorite character in the middle of a heated scene.)  
  
** (Dark turns to Xanthias, blushing himself.) ....Xanthias.  
  



	5. Dark's Shattered Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xeros and Dark drive each other wild... until Dark hits an unexpected wall.

**(Xanthias squeaks immediately, realizing himself.) D-Dark ...  
  
** (He raises a brow at this, grinning.) ...You are invisible.  
  
 **(He tries to speak, but can't - flickering back into sight.) ...I-I can explain --- _  
  
_**(Dark chuckles.) You said you were going to get coffee. **  
  
(He averts his eyes.) ...I did. ...and... then I came back, and I didn't want to interrupt, and then --- and then ... (He flushes // _deeply_ // once again.) ........he.... you.... ....holy fuck.**  
  
(He blushes as well, straightening his tie.) He.... ....Indeed.  
  
 **(He shakes his head.) ...how... how did you get him to trust you so fucking deeply in the time it took me to make // _coffee_ //, Dark? _  
  
_**(Dark looks to Xanthias, blush deepening.) I... Does he trust me so much?  
  
 **(Xanthias scoffs, disbelief clear on his face.) ...he fucking / _fanged_ / you.  
  
**(He tilts his head slightly in confusion.) I.... I see.  
  
 **(Xanthias stares at him for a long moment.) ........you have no idea what I'm talking about. ........oh my / _god_ /. (He smirks.) ........he bumped his fangs to yours, Dark. ...he trusts you with his / _life_ /.**  
  
(Dark blinks, eyes widening slightly. He licks his fangs subconsciously.) ..... I / _see_ /.  
  
 **(Xanthias chuckles softly.) ...you're stuck with him~ ohhh this is gonna be fun to watch. (He says this even as, through the link, Dark feels Xeros's thrall ending. .................his control returning. ...if that was Xeros in thrall....)  
  
** (Dark grins at Xanthias, his grin faltering slightly when he comes to that realization.) I am going to be reduced to a puddle, Xanthias.  
  
 **(Xanthias giggles softly.) ...you lasted longer than I did. One touch and I would've been / _gone_ /. (He shrugs.) ...no one's ever lasted against him that I know of. _  
  
_**(Dark runs a hand through his hair.) I am supposed to be stronger than this.  
 **  
(Xeros's voice comes from behind Dark, right in his ear, Xeros's breath warm there.) Do tell what makes a lack of vulnerability with a / _lover_ / a strength rather than a weakness, kitten. (Xanthias looks like a deer in headlights, staring behind him at Xeros, blushing helplessly.)  
  
**(Dark tenses, his own eyes widening as he suppresses a shiver.) I am- Vulnerability is not... Not a bad thing, with certain people. But I- I should be able to retain my composure at least.  
 **  
(Xeros chuckles wickedly, trapping Dark in his arms so that he can't face the vampire, breath still on his ear.) ...I disagree. ...I quite like leaving you a wreckage. ...you're only more beautiful.  
  
** (Dark cannot suppress the shiver this time.) / ** _I_** / disagree. Being a mess does not contribute to my beauty.  
 **  
(Xeros purrs against him, nipping at his earlobe --- and looking poor Xanthias in the eyes as he does, causing the wraith's knees to buckle a little.) ...It hardly matters what you think about your beauty in regards to this, kitten... I will break you into pieces, and I will collect each and every piece of you to store away in my heart. ...there is no escaping it.  
  
** (Dark has to fight not to melt into Xeros's arms.) ....Maybe. But it will not be easy.  
  
 **(Xeros growls softly, grazing his fangs down Dark's neck.) ...you fight for no reason other than to be difficult. ...we both know this. You're / _dreaming_ / of me in the night, you're shivering at my touch - you feel / _happy_ / around me. ...why are you / _fighting_ /?**  
  
(Dark shivers again, tilting his head subconsciously.) I.... have told you. I do not like being vulnerable. Even with a lover, I - My instincts scream at me to distance myself.  
  
 **(Xeros kisses his neck there, a silent threat.) ...well then it seems I will have to close that distance, if you intend to keep fighting me.  
  
** (He growls weakly, his own warning.) I am not fighting as hard as I was.  
  
 **(Xeros growls impatiently -- and bites swiftly down, not allowing Dark time to react - pumping venom into his veins unlike any kind he's ever felt. ....an // _attraction_ // venom. ...this is not Xeros's natural effect, this is... something else, something ... far more intense. Dark feels everything in his resistance shattering before his very mind, to the point he feels even the desire to / _stop_ / Xeros...fading.) _  
  
_**(Dark makes a surprised sound, and then he actually / _does_ / melt in Xeros's arms, his knees buckling and his eyes closing with the pleasure. His carefully structured, normally impenetrable walls crumble to Xeros.)  
  
 **(He pulls his fangs free of Dark, sighing in satisfaction, catching Dark easily before picking him up as he once did before - like a cat, like Dark does to Xanthias. He holds him close, protectively, kissing his forehead as his wings close around his kitten.)  
  
** (Dark's eyes open and he clings to Xeros, a love struck look on his face.) That.... That was unfair.  
  
 **(Xeros laughs softly.) Unfair, yes, but I'll be / _damned_ / if it wasn't satisfying. (He nuzzles Dark's forehead a little harshly, but not painfully.) ...I will / _show_ / you that you have nothing to fear, Dark. I will show you that I will catch you, that I will protect you. ...I will show you that it is ok to break.  
  
**(He growls lightly, trying to pull himself closer to Xeros.) I have been betrayed many times, Xeros. I cannot believe that there is nothing to fear.  
  
 **(Xeros holds him more tightly, sitting with him on the floor of the hallway, wrapping his wings securely and tightly around Dark.) ...you will. ...in time. ...the difference is how it happens. ...you can go on your path as you are. ...years will pass, and you will doubt and you will push at me and fight me to try and make me prove you right. ...and then you will hate yourself for hurting me, and you will eat your mind alive for it - until you finally, slowly settle into accepting that I am still here. ...and then, in time, you will forget that you ever fought me to begin with. ........or we could bypass all of that and you could /force/ yourself to be vulnerable.  
  
** (Dark sighs in contentment at the safety of Xeros's wings.) It is difficult for me. It feels strange, not having the urge to fight you.  
  
 **(He chuckles.) ...I feel the same way. ...and yet here we are, and the world has yet to collapse all over us.  
  
** (Dark hums.) Not yet. And this does feel nice.  
  
 **(Xeros chuckles.) ...I have news for you, Dark. ...the world will / _never_ / collapse. ...not upon / _us_ /.  
  
**(He growls once more.) You do not know that.  
  
 **(He laughs more gently.) ...but I / _do_ /, Dark. ...no one knows it better than I do. ...every storm passes, Dark. There is no pain this world can throw at you which I will not aid you through. ...and the world cannot contain me - when this planet dies, I will take us to another. ...I will keep you safe, no matter what happens.  
  
**(Dark looks up at him, his expression still love struck.) You.... (He trails off, instead grabbing Xeros by his shirt and pulling him down, into a kiss.) You are.... Too good to be true.  
  
 **(Xeros blushes, eyes widening - Dark's control subconsciously pulling him down along with his physical strength. ...and then, too soon, Dark is speaking, and he has to refocus his brain.) ......hardly. I am... only myself.  
  
** (Dark scoffs.) And yet, look what you have reduced me to.  
  
 **(He laughs softly.) ...you could have stopped me.  
  
** (Dark growls.) I didn't / _want_ / to.  
  
 **But you / _could_ / have. ...the truth is, Dark, even now you are fully in control of yourself. ...you are simply / _inclined_ / to give in. ...I've done nothing to you but show you a new perspective.  
  
**You have taken away the one brick left that was keeping my walls from toppling.  
  
 **(He chuckles.) Oh~? Do I effect you so strongly?  
  
** (Dark growls, blushing slightly.) / _Yes_ /. And your venom takes away what fight I have left.  
  
 **(He chuckles softly.) ...does it now. ...are you aware that my venom has already worn off, due to the resistance you built up in your body before? ...are you aware that your walls are down now because you are / _allowing_ / them to be that way? ...and look at that. ...you're not even hurt.  
  
**(He growls, blushing deeper, because he / _is_ / aware, and yet he had made no move to escape Xeros. Because he likes the safety of Xeros's arms, his wings. Rather than letting Xeros know that, he smirks.) Of course I am aware. But, if I had tried to escape you, I wouldn't be able to do this. (With that, he pulls Xeros close once more, kissing him passionately.)  
  
 **(Xeros makes a startled sound, and Dark feels the vampire's guard slip right before the kiss --- and then their lips are touching, and Xeros is defenseless. ...he / _dissolves_ / - softening, lost in it, his wings even loosening as he forgets himself. He's so ... enslaved, to it that he can't even pull himself away.)  
  
**(Dark's smirk widens and he shifts so that he's sitting upright in Xeros's lap. He wraps his arms around Xeros, deepening the kiss.)  
  
 **(Xeros whimpers against him - a softened, muffled plea for mercy as he clings now to Dark's suit, his wings falling back against the wall behind him -- one of them even / _twitching_ / in response.) _(Ever seen Princess Diaries?? Think leg pop. This is Xeros's leg pop.)  
  
_** (Dark only increases the intensity of the kiss, not pulling away for a long while. When he finally does, his cheeks are flushed and there is a satisfied smirk on his face.) It seems I am not the only one who is so strongly effected~  
  
 **(Xeros is, he finds, left dazed to the point of brokenness by this point - barely registering Dark's words.) .......I... no - it's not - it's - ... (He swears, trying to collect the scattered shards of his mind.) ..........it's not like that. Don't let a kiss go to your head. (He averts his eyes, blushing terribly.)  
  
** (He hums and kisses him again, softly.) Now who is fighting?  
  
 **(Xeros's eyes widen slightly, and he literally turns his head away, his wings instinctively moving to cover his face - but blocked by Dark.) ...do not... don't. ...don't do that to me.  
  
** (He grins, forcing him to face Dark and kissing him again.) Do not do what?  
  
 **(He whimpers slightly, trying to pull his head back but only finding the wall behind him.) ...damn it. ........don't try to use my words against me. You're the one needs opening - not me.  
  
** (He nips at Xeros's jaw.) But I am not the one currently fighting.  
 **  
(He swears, moving and pushing Dark off of him - though careful not to hurt him - desperate to escape, letting out a suffering breath.) ....stop it, Dark. I won't allow you any further into me than you've already forced yourself into.  
  
** (Dark growls.) You are allowed to break down my walls but I cannot touch yours?  
 **  
(He glares at him, then.) / _Yes_ /. ...I am here for / _you_ /, not the other way around.  
**

(Dark stands then, his aura flaring.) So I am supposed to stand by in all of my vulnerability and allow you to help me and to protect me whilst I do nothing?  
  
 **(Xeros backs up a step, growling despite his movement.) / _Yes_ /. ...let me love you, let me protect you. ...but leave my doors closed, Dark. They are locked for a reason.  
  
**(Dark's aura stills and his voice comes out a hiss.) Well, so are mine. (And just like that, his walls are back up again.)  
  
 **(Xeros swallows, then, looking as though he'd been slapped. His voice comes out hollow, soft, on the very edge of pleading.) ...don't...  
  
** (Dark ignores the pain that hits him.) I feel that we have misjudged each other.  
  
 **(Xeros swallows. ...this is a / _new_ / pain. When he speaks... it is hollow as before, but... there's a numbness, there. A deathly brokenness.) ...I... see. (He steps back once more, and shadows wrap around him, swallowing him whole until he seems to disappear entirely. ...but Dark can still sense him.) _(Fyi, this would be him entering the "shadow" dimension - like the literal world of shadow, an opposing dimension to the reality we know. He can literally stand in this dimension at the very same spot Dark is in, and their feet would be separated from each other only by the veil between dimensions. Oddly romantic imo. Also, Dark knows his aura. That's the only reason he can still sense him. Otherwise, he'd feel just like... the rest of the void, really.)  
  
_** (Dark stares at that spot for a long moment, longingly, before turning away, taking a moment to regain his stoicism and reseal his walls.)  
  



	6. A Talk With Xanthias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthias and Dark discuss Xeros's motives and their relationship.

**(Xanthias stares at him for a long moment, shaking his head.) ...why are you hurting yourself like this, Dark?  
  
** (Dark looks to Xanthias, his face remaining expressionless.) He wanted someone that he could protect, that would sit by and watch him fight his own battles and theirs. Someone who would let him in without expecting him to do the same. ....That is not me, Xanthias.  
  
 **(Xanthias moves a step closer, his brow furrowed.) ...no, it's / _not_ / you. ...but you know what you are? ...a fighter. ...you've / _always_ / been ruthless, Dark, why would you give up now? ...why would you not force him just as he forced you? ...you can hardly expect a relationship to work if you just... give up on one another whenever things hurt or become difficult.  
  
**(Dark looks away.) There is nothing I can say that he has not already said to me. Did he- Does he not believe any of what he said to me, about vulnerability being a good thing? Were those just... / _lines_ / he was feeding me to get me to let him in? How am I- (Dark's voice breaks.) How am I to trust him, Xanthias?  
  
 **(Xanthias moves to him / _immediately_ /, pulling Dark into an embrace, kissing his chin.) ...If they were just lines, Dark, he would not have been so utterly... ......did you / _hear_ / his voice? (He shakes his head.) ...you are inside his brain, surely you can tell what he is feeling? ...you can see his every motive and thought - and while using that to know his every feeling isn't healthy... it could save you both, here. ...look in his heart. Tell me he's using you. Tell me he's just feeding you lines. .........no. I don't think he's using you, my love. ...I think he's... I think he's very lost. I think he's frightened of you. ...I don't know why. ...only you and he could ever know.  
  
**(Dark wraps his arms around Xanthias, holding him tightly.) Of course I can tell what he's feeling. It is why I allowed him to break my walls. I trusted him. And.... I thought that, after everything, he would trust me too.  
 **  
(He rubs Dark's back, firmly, lovingly.) ...it's ok, Dark. ...it's ok. ...you know what he's feeling, but - try to remember that he doesn't have the same luxury. ...and by the way he's acting, he seems ... either traumatized into behaving as he is, or like he's... inexperienced. ...we aren't all experts at this. You have ... a lack of... awareness, in some nuanced things. ...other people have the same problem - but with / _other_ / nuances.  
  
**(Dark relaxes some in Xanthias's arms.) Have I not effectively conveyed how I feel? Surely he knows I do not allow just anyone to see me so vulnerable.  
  
 **(He chuckles softly.) Dark... your feelings for him won't make him want to open up whenever you ask. It's very possible that he's / _terrified_ / of his feelings for you, terrified of your effect, terrified not of the world crashing down - but of / _love itself_ /. ...you've got to show him that his heart is your home. ...you've got to force the doors open and then show him that you're not an intruder come to harm him, and show him that you're not going to take the heart he gives you and toss it in the dirt.  
  
**(Dark sighs.) I... I will try. ........Are you okay with this, Xanthias?  
  
 **(Xanthias scoffs softly, blushing even as he forces himself to say what he desperately does / _not_ / want to say out loud.) ....are you / _kidding_ /? ......you two are fucking / _hot_ /.  
  
**(Dark smirks at that.) You think so~?  
  
 **(Xanthias blushes again, swearing softly.) ...y-...yeah...  
  
** (Dark's smirk widens and he kisses Xanthias on the nose.) You aren't so bad yourself~  
  
 **(He swears.) GO FUCKING --- GO --- PURSUE YOUR GOD DAMNED PET GOD, DAMN IT --- (he whips his hood up, then, pulling it around his face.)  
  
** (Dark is about to comply, still smirking, when he notices Xanthias's ears. Then he grins, his aura dancing in absolute delight at the adorableness.) Your hoodie has holes for your / _ears_ /?  
  
 **(His eyes widen, and he blushes more deeply.) ....y-yeah.....?  
  
** (Dark's grin widens and he pulls him close one more, nuzzling him.) Christ I love you. You are / _adorable_ /.  
 **  
(His ears are back // _immediately_ // as far as they can manage, his blush so deeply red it's hard for him to think straight - and it's even more difficult for him to think. He lets out a desperate squeal, shoving at Dark in a feeble attempt to escape.) Whyyyy ---  
  
**(Dark chuckles and pulls Xanthias into a kiss before letting go.) Why are you so cute? I do not know.  
  
 **nO WHY ARE YOU - WHAT - WHY DO YOU THINK I --- (He squeals helplessly, his ears - indeed - honing on Dark even as he stumbles backwards.)  
  
** (Dark grins.) Why do I think you're adorable? Oh, I do not think. I / _know_ /.  
  
 **(He growls and moves back to Dark, helpless, burying his face against Dark's suit.) ...stoooooooop... I can't - I can't think...straight, damn it... go - go find your damn shadow pet...  
  
** (Dark smiles and kisses the top of Xanthias's head before pulling away.) Very well. Thank you, my dear.  
 **  
(He can do little but give a quiet, high pitched, distressed murmur in response.)  
  
** (Dark gives him one more small smile before taking control of Xeros and pulling him back out of the shadow dimension.)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanthias seems fine with it, right?
> 
> ...he's not. ...not even remotely. But he desires Dark's happiness, and he won't speak against it. So he buries his feelings about this.
> 
> ...for now.


	7. Dark, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Xeros finally come to terms with each other. ...only to be interrupted.

**(Xeros resists - / _hard_ / - and as a result, the void itself seems to shift. ...and then Dark is with him, just as he wished - but the two are isolated. ...and everything is... monochrome. Xeros faces away from him, fully in his true form - fingers and claws both longer, claws / _sharper_ / - his very wings seeming surreal and demonic here. The black of his eyes seems to bleed out in a distorted, aural manner despite not leaking at all, and everything is... warped, here. Xeros does not turn to face him. Dark sees his face because there is a mirror there.)  
  
**(Dark takes a step towards him.) ....Xeros. I... I've come to apologize.  
  
 **(Xeros moves, abruptly, to hide himself, having been caught off guard.) ...I...do not know how to respond. ...I am hurt, but... it is not... you should not... ........I am not worthy of apologizing to.**

  
(Dark growls.) None of that. I was upset and I handled it poorly. I hurt you. You deserve an apology.  
  
 **(He laughs weakly, mirthlessly.) ...I... have felt pain many times. ...I'm a big boy, Dark. ...you don't have to hold my hand. ...you wanted to close your doors. ...so close them. ...I will not stop you.  
  
** (Dark runs a hand through his hair in frustration.) /No/, Xeros. I want to open my doors to you. But I want to be your equal. I want you to open up to me as well.  
  
 **(He laughs weakly.) ...you / _are_ / my equal, my ... closing you out doesn't change that. ...I just... (He takes a breath.) ...I just... don't... I don't want to let you in. ...you... you've proven your resourcefulness, your intelligence, your strength. ...I'm quite certain you could best me in a true fight. ...I... ...I don't want something so ... so powerful, within me, waiting like a poorly maintained nuclear reactor to meltdown and destroy everything in sight.  
  
**(He blinks.) I.... Xeros, I would never harm you purposefully. Not unless you did something to truly wrong me. But I cannot open my walls to you unless you are willing to do the same.  
  
 **(He gives an empty smile.) ...I want to believe you. ...how fucked is that? ...my entire heart wants to believe you. ... (He looks away, pained.) ...but how can I, when I've given the same words to lure people to their very deaths? ...how can I believe your feelings are genuine, when in... centuries of existence I ... I myself have never known them?  
  
** (Dark growls, stepping closer to him.) I have had many chances to kill you. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I could control you, make you into my literal puppet. And yet, I haven't.  
  
 **(Xeros's blush brings a darker shade to his face, and he is silent a long moment, eyes widening slightly, forgetting in his stunned silence to think to step back.) ...a lack of cruel action does not imply the presence of / _love_ /, Dark.  
  
**(He takes another step forward, growling.) Has / _nothing_ / I've done implied love? Must I force you to see, as you did to me?  
  
 **(He swallows, blushing more darkly, his mind racing with possibilities of what this could mean, uncertain of the threat, forgetting, once again, to back away.) ...I... ...I... I don't know.  
  
** (Dark narrows his eyes and forces control of Xeros's body, making him close the distance between them.) I could make you do / _anything_ /. I could force you to bow to me, to serve me. I could force you to love me, to open your doors to me. Have you stopped to consider why I am / _asking_ / you, rather than compelling you?  
  
 **(Xeros stares at him, giving a shaken breath.) I assumed it common...decency...**   
  
(Dark snorts.) Yes, common decency. That is why I kiss you, too. That's why I let you / _shatter my damned walls_ /, the ones that I work so hard to keep up.  
 **  
(Xeros takes another shuddering breath, his voice breaking nervously.) ...I...see. ...c-could you release me now**.  
  


(Dark growls, forcing Xeros to look him in the eyes.) Can you accept that I love you and am not merely trying to manipulate you?

**(He swears helplessly.) ...I can't just - ...I can't just... / _control_ / my emotions... Dark I... ...(He can't escape the sanguine. ...the red. He takes yet another shaken breath, weakening visibly.) ...I ... can only say that I will try.**

(Dark growls and throws Xeros's earlier words back at him.) / _Or_ / we could bypass all of that and you could / _force_ / yourself to be vulnerable. Let me / **in** /, Xeros.

**(Xeros growls helplessly, breaking under the red, under Dark's aggression, helpless to fight back.) ...I...I... I-I'm...... terrified....... Dark I've... this fear is... / _alien_ /, damn it, I - ...**

(He growls.) We will be an eternity waiting for that fear to fade. (He pulls Xeros close, making him lean slightly so that their faces are inches apart.) Will you let me in, or will I have to force my way in?

**(Xeros trembles, finding himself gripping Dark's suit in desperation.) M-Mercy.....have mercy..... I - I do not know --- I do not / _know_ / how to-- / _how_ / to do as you request...**

(Dark grabs Xeros by the shirt, pulling him down so that Dark's lips are by his ear. His voice is low.) Stop fighting.

 **(He shudders, then, bowing his head forward, eyes glazing over in their darkness.) ...........yes....  
**  
(Dark grins at this, his aura dancing even more, and kisses Xeros's chin.) You will let me in?  
 **  
(He swallows dryly.) ...y-yes.... I... will let you in.  
  
** (His grin widens and he nips at Xeros's jaw before kissing it again.) Good. (And then he places a soft kiss on Xeros's lips.) Shall we return to our own dimension, then?  
  
 **(He swallows helplessly - and as Dark is still in control, Dark /feels/ how he does it as he warps them through to the other side, the shadows consuming them and releasing them. He is so broken to Dark, so given to him, that he doesn't even consider asking him to step out --- and Dark, as a result, has learned one of the secrets of the gods.) _(this /particular/ kind of void travel has only ever been done by Xeros and Xerava, and know Dark knows /how/~)  
  
_** (Dark hums, storing this information for later, and pulls Xeros into another kiss, this one more intense.)  
 **  
(Xeros melts into this, now, for the first time at the same level Xanthias does --- both wings jolting slightly. He sighs, falling against him - the distortion of is true form gone. ...Dark may notice, as well - that his power is somehow more limited here. ...that distortion from the shadow realm may well have been Xeros at his truest, at least - with how weakened he is from everything.)  
  
** (Dark smiles into the kiss, holding Xeros tightly and eventually pulling away.) It is nice, is it not?  
  
 **(He closes his eyes, bowing his head.) ...I feel... like I'm in the middle of a very large plain, in a blizzard. ...and it's... ....it's peaceful, but it's too quiet. ...I don't... I don't know how to ...feel about it.  
  
** (Dark hums.) Yes. It is strange, not resisting. It goes against... Every instinct. But, once you realize you are not going to be harmed, it is nice.  
  
 **(Xeros chuckles.) ...well now, at least, I know you have broken to me equally~  
  
** (He blushes lightly, but decides it would be useless to deny it.) Of course I have. You know this.  
 **  
(He smiles, off guard, sighing.) ...well then. ...come. Let's ... (he falls silent, then. His smile fades, and he looks away, brow furrowed, tense. ...as if ... / _listening_ /.)  
  
**(Dark tenses as well, immediately alert.) Xeros? What is it?  
  
 **(He hisses softly, his voice barely a whisper.) Don't speak out loud. ...we are being watched.**  
  



End file.
